Relationships are a pain
by thereaper290
Summary: Things seem to be smooth sailing for Nick with his new found relationship with Judy, but when new problems arise that may put their love in jeopardy, they will either have to find a way to get through it or risk getting split up.


Author's note: I'm back with a multi-chapter sequel to my story "Love is a b****" If you have not read it yet, I strongly suggest reading it first so you are up to date with the events which have occurred so far. I do not own Zootopia or any characters associated in it, all rights respectfully go to Disney. It's a slow chapter, but it will get better as the story progresses I promise.

Spring season currently in full swing, animals living in the city of Zootopia were out and about, some dealing with work while others simply enjoyed the weather. More active animals however, meant a higher chance of criminal activity. Chief Bogo increased patrol units intending to cover more area. Three days passed since Nick's confession to Judy, and things were going nicely. They were parked next to the curb with windows down letting a gentle spring season breeze go through their fur as they monitored the speed of passing cars. It had been a long and agonizing process to get Nick back on active duty but it finally paid off when Bogo gave him the badge back after making it clear if he fucked up again it would mean the possible jeopardisation of his career as an officer.

Throughout the day a troubling thought had been nagging at her, something she just couldn't shake off. Judy managed to bit her tongue and suppress it however now it seemed to be no use to attempt to do so. She reached over tapping Nick's arm to get his attention. Once receiving a signal from Nick that he was listening she released a long slow breath before continuing. "Nick, do you ever wonder what it would be like if the situation we faced at the warehouse turned out differently in the end?" Judy asked watching as a shiver racked Nick's entire body, every single hair on him rising into a firm bristle. Judy hear him swallow hard indicating a very dry mouth.

Nick returned her patient gaze of purple, they never failed to mesmerize him with their depths. "I admit not a day goes by without wondering about it, in fact it scares me." Nick said in reply. Even now he tended to have dreams where the end result of that event was different, each night came with a new ending so one never happened twice. Nick still remembered the first night after he had come back from the hospital after finishing his talk with the doctor regarding results which had came in about Judy. He still remembered the flash of light before witnessing blood and flesh from Judy's head splatter over the walls then seeing her dropped onto the floor dead. Nick suddenly felt a small yet soft paw gently but firmly shake his shoulder as he blinked slowly he shook his head snapping out of a daze he sunk into earlier without notice. He was met with Judy's look of pity toward him because she knew of the nightmares he's experienced. It normally ended when Nick would wake up unexpectedly yelling in pure dread only to be confronted by her whispering reassuring words. It truly did scare her at times since this is not the personality of the fox she met for the howlers case way back then. They both fell silent once again continuing through the remainder of their shift.

After a long day they finally arrived back to the comfort of home. Flinging the door in they walked into their small apartment both had bought using some reserve money from Nick's career as a con-artist which he had stored away for safe keeping until he needed it for a time like this. Nick flung himself on the couch letting out an exhausted sigh of relief "Another day down. Man does this job exhaust the hell out of me." he said aloud reaching for a T.V remote to put ZNN on. Judy currently was in a side bedroom changing into something more comfortable than her ZPD uniform. Her phone started ringing so she strided over and picked it up to find it was an incoming call from her parents. Joy light up her face as she made no hesitation to answer.

"Hey! Everything going great at the house?" Judy asked happily glad to hear from her parents after so long.

"Judes! How's are sweet girl hmm? Everything is fine on our end. What about your relationship with that mammal you told us about?" Bonnie asked enthusiastically as Stue nodded in agreement behind her.

Judy smiled "Well, I think it's doing wonderful. We don't see eye to eye sometimes but it still works out.." Judy replied, an amused tone in her voice.

Bonnie laughed. "Reminds me of my relationship with your father in the early years of our relationship." she said as she gave Stue a loving glance.

Stue finally spoke up once the two finished their little conversation. "Speaking of which, why don't you come over for dinner next Saturday, and you can even bring your boyfriend, we can all spend an evening together." he suggested.

"Umm..I don't think it would be the best idea.." Judy said hesitantly worried about what would happen if her parents found out the truth about Nick.

Stu furrowed his brows "Oh nonsense Judy I'm sure he is a splendid guy plus it will give you the chance to see your siblings again, each one's been missing you since the day you left for the big city!" he said determined to convince her to come and visit.

Knowing better not to argue with her father, she let out a puff. "Fine, you win." Judy said finding no point in dragging the conversation any further.

Her mom grinned "At it again Stu on always forcing people to see your side of things" Bonnie said to her husband before letting out a light chuckle. "See you Saturday then dear." she told Judy before her ended the call. Judy put down the phone as an exasperated sigh escaped her lips allowing herself to fall backwards onto the bed

"Hey carrots everything ok?" Nick asked from his position at the room's entrance watching her in interest. He hadn't been standing there long, yet it had been long enough to hear the end of her conversation with what had sounded like Judy's parents.

Judy turned her head and sat up dangling her feet off the end of the mattress. "My parents want me to come back home this Saturday to have dinner and requests I bring you along so they can meet you in person." she explained letting herself lay back once more using her ears to cover up her face."

Nick wondered why she acted as if it were a bad thing. "And this is a bad thing Carrots because…?" he asked bewildered.

"They don't know the animal species you are Nick. I told them you were a buck I met in the city." she said looking towards him only to be greeted with a dumbfounded fox. "My parents aren't going to be very pleased when they find out I'm dating a fox." Judy sighed.

Nick raised an eyebrow "I doubt we'll be able to get ourselves out of this issue. I suppose both of us will need to deal with this at it unfolds." Nick said as he walked over and rested a paw on her shoulder pulling her into a hug in which Judy gave no resistance leaning into it. "Dumb Bunny" he whispered.

Both showed up at work in the morning each holding a starbeaks coffee cup. Striding into the boardroom they sat down just as chief Bogo walked in and took his place. "Alright listen up!" he bellowed gaining everyone's attention as the room fell into dead silence. He set down the large stack of files down before continuing. "First things first, Wolford happy birthday." he said in a sincerful manner as the room broke out in cheers and grandradulations from his fellow officers while Bogo waited until they all settled once again. Bogo smirked slightly "Now with that out of the way, let's get to more serious matters; Case number one is dealing with a missing 6 year old male cub whose last known location was in the central district. Wild and Hopps you two can take this one on." Bogo said before tossing the large file over to them. "Case two deals with a drug deal in tundra town, Delgado and Francine, you two take this one." He said tossing the file over. "Finally case three is a murder that has occurred inside a home in the rainforest district. Wolford and Fangmeyer, take this." Bogo concluded assigning the rest patrol duty.


End file.
